Passive Aggression
by LadyCulebra
Summary: Slash Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have a very interesting relationship. More so than anyone ever thought...


DISCLAIMER: The characters contained within this fic are the products of Rumiko Takahashi's imagination. Not mine. I would not presume to make money from my writing, and if sued, will not make it worth the effort.  
  
Furthermore, this fic contains slash (male/male pairings, in case you are not familiar with the term) and incest. If you are not comfortable with that sort of thing, turn back now. No really, go away. I haven't the patience for reading flames or the ever-popular "This is so sick" reviews. If you must flame, be creative at least. Think of some real criticisms. But anyways, if you don't like slash, why are you still reading this? Have a nice day! ^_^  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Passive Aggression  
  
Inuyasha glared at his half-brother from across the glade, while Sesshoumaru gazed back almost calmly, though his chest was heaving with exertion. However, despite their difference in countenance, they had each, so far, taken the same amount of minimal damage; each only sported a few minor cuts and bruises.  
  
"Haven't we fought enough?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, his tone low and teasing.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he let out an inhuman snarl and raised the Tetsusaiga in an all-out charge. Bare feet crossed the distance in seconds and the huge fang-sword arced downwards as though to slice Sesshoumaru in half.  
  
The demon had to merely flick his wrist to lift Tokijin to block. It seemed a stalemate. The two were barely inches apart, their swords locked. "You can't kill me," Sesshoumaru purred.  
  
Inuyasha bared his teeth and pressed harder against the Tetsusaiga, bearing down so that their swords were at chest level. He leaned over them, his face inches from his half-brother's. "I can kill you any time I like," he growled, his breath brushing hot and harsh across Sesshoumaru's pale skin.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a hand to cup Inuyasha's cheek, but his half-brother sprang backwards at that slightest of touches, putting several feet between them. "Do you not tire of this charade, Inuyasha? Myself, I grow weary of making idle threats on your life for the benefit of your traveling companions, and I grow weary of hearing them from your lips."  
  
"I do not make idle threats," Inuyasha muttered, but his mouth twitched, revealing one long, pointed canine. In a blinding flash of light, the Tetsusaiga shrank from demon-killer to take its more unassuming form. Still Inuyasha leapt forward wielding it, a hungry look in his gold eyes that could only a part of it be blamed on his desire to spill his half-brother's blood.  
  
Again Sesshoumaru lifted his sword in a block, but it was calculated, and this time he put only enough energy into his counter so that Inuyasha's attack had been stopped, but the two swords were pressed to his chest. Then, in an act of complete faith and confidence, Sesshoumaru leaned out, between the crossed blades, and covered Inuyasha's lips with his own in a soft, yet inherently demanding, kiss. He felt the edge of Tetsusaiga press against his throat and ignored it; if the half-demon hadn't made an attempt to kill him yet, he wasn't going to.  
  
Sesshoumaru was not even remotely surprised when Inuyasha's tongue forced itself into his mouth, thrashing almost violently against his own. Then, as they continued kissing, Inuyasha aggressive and Sesshoumaru impassive, they both began slowly to lower their swords, neither more quickly than the other, as though each was afraid of a double-cross.  
  
The instant both weapons touched the ground, they were dropped and immediately forgotten. Inuyasha's hands raised to grip the collar of Sesshoumaru's expansive robes and pull their bodies together. Sesshoumaru let one hand caress his half-brother's cheek as his other snaked around his waist to encourage contact.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low, animalistic snarl and nipped at Sesshoumaru's lower lip viciously, albeit never hard enough to draw blood. Sesshoumaru smirked at the show of aggression, of feigned dominance, even as he shredded the half-demon's shirt with barely a flick of one clawed hand. He was the older of the two, and, more importantly, a pureblooded demon; he had always had control of any situation involving his half-breed brother and, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, he always would.  
  
Before Inuyasha could return the favour and destroy his clothing, Sesshoumaru took a calculated step back and, maintaining eye contact, began disrobing, careful to set aside his ceremonial armor as well as his other sword, Tenseiga, beside the two that lay abandoned on the grass. It amused him to see that Inuyasha was unable to keep his gaze, amber eyes drifting down to examine Sesshoumaru's bared flesh as though he had never seen it before.  
  
Sesshoumaru then crossed his arms across his lean yet muscled chest, wearing a satisfied smirk as he watched Inuyasha shed his remaining clothing. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips when an erection was revealed that mirrored his own in size and arousal. Slowly Sesshoumaru shifted his weight, moving his left leg back and bending his knees. His hands were held loosely, one in front of his face, the other at chest level.  
  
He had adopted an easily recognizable defensive pose, and he realized with a smirk that Inuyasha must have noticed, because the half-demon was sinking into what, in his mind, was a truly formidable attack posture. Sesshoumaru scrutinized his brother with amusement, wondering how it was possible that such an amateur had managed to destroy as many demons as he had, Tetsusaiga or not.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru affected a truly patronizing smile. "Come at me, Inuyasha. Let us see what you are capable of," he teased. "Top me if you can."  
  
"Always underestimating me," Inuyasha muttered, cracking his knuckles. With no warning whatsoever, he lunged forward, his advance appearing more violent than sexual.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed, easily pacing his brother and keeping a good foot between them. "When will you learn? I obviously possess superior speed and strength," he coached, ignoring the half-demon's derisive snort. "You have to use your meager intelligence to come up with a strategy. I know that is a foreign concept, but it is your only hope of overtaking me."  
  
As Inuyasha continued chasing Sesshoumaru backwards, he took an almost suicidal leap forward, and in a shot of luck caught his brother around one of his ankles, bringing them both down hard on the grass. As soon as they were stationary, Inuyasha climbed onto Sesshoumaru's stomach, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Why should I need strategy when spur-of-the- moment plans work so much better for me?" he laughed, running a finger down his brother's sternum.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed up at Inuyasha, his shock clearly written on his face. He honestly hadn't expected the half-demon to respond so quickly to his taunting. He let out a low chuckle and his lips curved into a smirk as he dragged his fingernails down his brother's sides to rest lightly on his hips. His grip there tightened, and an instant later, he had flipped them both, so that Inuyasha lay on his back with Sesshoumaru above him, their bodies flush. "From my position, it seems as though your plan didn't exactly work," he teased quietly. Then he lowered his head so that their noses were touching, staring intently into his brother's amber eyes." You will never top me," he murmured huskily. "But, between you and I, I don't think you want to, else you would have tried harder."  
  
Without another word, Sesshoumaru seized Inuyasha's lips in a forceful kiss, the action as much a display of dominance as it was passionate. His hands were still firmly clasped on his half-brother's hips and as their tongues clashed, Sesshoumaru used his grip as leverage to align their bodies, placing himself squarely between Inuyasha's thighs. "Say the words I want to hear," he murmured, pressing the head of his cock to his half- brother's opening.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low moan and began to writhe, eyes half closed. His expression eager, he wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist, encouraging penetration. "Come on," he nearly whined.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked down at him. "Those are not the words," he taunted, keeping himself poised just outside Inuyasha's entrance.  
  
With a growl, Inuyasha leaned up, bringing their faces close. "Take me," he hissed, his amber eyes glowing with lust.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that," Sesshoumaru purred, slowly pushing his entire length into his brother as far as it would go. He groaned at the intense heat and pressure surrounding him. He paused once he was fully in. "Fast or slow?" he whispered, his lips caressing Inuyasha's collarbone.  
  
"I damn well don't care," the half-demon nearly snarled, his hips bucking violently. He wrapped muscular arms around Sesshoumaru's neck in an awkward sort of embrace and sank his fangs into his half-brother's shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled as he began thrusting, his pace slow and rhythmic. His fingernails dug into Inuyasha's sides, trying to quell his brother's frantically jerking hips. However, even despite his amazing powers of self- control, the writhing beneath him urged him to quicken his thrusts.  
  
Inuyasha's breaths became faster and more ragged, the sensation of Sesshoumaru's flat stomach rubbing against his cock quickly bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. "Harder," he gasped, rocking his hips despite their restraint.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut as he complied, his own impending release overshadowing any pleasure he might receive in the torture of his half- brother. He let out a low moan as the muscles of his abdomen clenched. With a final thrust, his seed spurting deep into his brother.  
  
Inuyasha's breath caught at the feeling of hot liquid surging into him, and he came as well, digging his claw-like fingernails into the back of his brother's neck. As the throbbing of his body slowed, Inuyasha released his hold on Sesshoumaru and collapsed back on the grass, his chest heaving and slicked with sweat.  
  
Without a word, Sesshoumaru pulled out and got to his feet, his movements surprisingly smooth and self-assured. The only evidence of their tryst he showed was in the disarray of his long silver hair and the faint sheen of perspiration coating every inch of his well-toned body. He smirked down at Inuyasha, his eyes still slightly glassy. "Good show, Little Brother," he murmured quietly. "Perhaps one day you'll even win."  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he got to his feet, his balance much more wobbly than that of his half-brother. He took two steps forward, amber eyes sparkling with mirth, and stood face to face with his brother, looking into the face he'd grown to hate so many years ago and smiled a toothy grin. He leaned over, so that his mouth was inches from Sesshoumaru's ear and whispered, "Even when I lose, I win."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A/N: It's my first Inuyasha fic, so please be gentle. 


End file.
